DIB
by Wanderer D
Summary: MIB, your best, last and only line of defense against the worse scum of the universe... or not?
1. DIB Chapter 1

DIB (Title Subject ot change)  
  
By Wanderer D  
  
All appropriate Disclaimers apply. We all know who owns what. Except  
for some villains and characters, that is!  
  
Outskirts NY, December 2, 2000  
  
Light and a blast exploded out of the window on the second floor of a  
seemingly abandoned warehouse.  
  
***  
  
A dust cloud covered everything inside, as it cleared the coughing  
figures of a couple of suit dressed men.  
  
Incredibly, their black suits hadn't been covered with dust, despite  
the incredible amount that had covered everything else. On a closer  
look, the dust would roll out of the fabric as soon as it touched  
it.  
  
"Way to go, slick." The shorter of the two muttered. He had short  
brown hair and white skin, he was obviously the older of the two,  
since his companion, a tall afro-American, seemed to be about 28.  
  
"Hey! How the hell should I know that a Voildian exploded when hit?!"  
  
"Read the manual?" Kay responded as he stood up and looked around.  
  
The dust was finally settling down as Jay followed his partner's  
example and stood up.  
  
The only thing that remained of the Voildian -whatever it had looked  
like- was a green mass of goo.  
  
K opened his transmitter and Zed appeared in the small screen.  
  
"Well, Kay?" Zed asked, his raspy voice making J wince as he kicked  
the remains. "Did you catch the culprit? Where's the Zedolian?"  
  
"Slick took care of the Voildian, but we haven't seen the Zedorian."  
  
"In any case, where could a mass of na- whatever go without someone  
to carry it?"  
  
"Nanites." Kay muttered as he looked around and found a broken  
computer, searching around it he also found a severed phone line.  
  
"And it could've got VERY far."  
  
He opened his transmitter again. "Zed, send cleanup here, and send Elle  
too, we need to check if a bug has escaped into the Web."  
  
***  
Insert MIB Cartoon Series Theme & Video.  
***  
  
Dead! Dead dead dead dead dead... K'chark was dead all because those  
stupid MIB!  
  
Well, at least the Voildian had done his job and managed to get him  
into the computer. It had been a simple matter to become a program and  
get into the simple world the earthlings called the internet.  
  
It was a wonder that this place was sacred at all.  
  
His curiosity was picked when he found something very interesting.  
  
It seemed that the internet was more impressive than he had initially  
thought. If what he was seeing was accurate, he would take care of  
those pesky MIB in a matter of days.  
  
It seemed there was a small tear in the system. Obviously it hadn't  
been done by the primitive humans.  
  
Well, he had time, he would dig about for a while and see what he could  
find.  
  
***  
  
"You've GOT to be kiddin' me"  
  
"No joke, junior."  
  
Jay looked at Kay sharply. "Hey! What happened to Slick?!"  
  
"You've got to earn it again."  
  
Jay turned around and started walking across the parking lot, following  
Kay and pretending not to have heard that last bit.  
  
"So, you're telling me that the Zedolian Embassy is in..."  
  
Kay nodded. "Macy's."  
  
"Listen, Kay, I don't know why we're doing this, L- whatever was it's  
name isn't coming back! Elle herself says that it's probable that he  
died when the computer's connection exploded!"  
  
"Zed wants us to."  
  
Jay gave up. "Whatever."  
  
***  
Jay looked around the seemingly empty room in the inside of Macy's.  
Other than a few mannequins, carton boxes and forgotten items the place  
was clean.  
  
"Agent Kay. Agent Jay. Welcome to the Zedolian Embassy."  
  
"WOW!" Jay jumped back and pointed his Noisy Cricket at the talking  
mannequin.  
  
The mannequin regarded the gun for a few seconds before looking at Kay,  
who signaled Jay to put it down.  
  
"Zed informed us that you two would be coming... on the matter of the  
escaped criminal L'r'd'jurn."  
  
Kay nodded. "We need to know if there's a possibility that he could've  
survived the... disconnection of the computer."  
  
The mannequin nodded and motioned them to follow it. They stepped into  
an elevator that had been covered by wooden crates that slid when the  
mannequin approached.  
  
After they all entered, the crates closed. And the room was an empty  
storeroom again.  
  
***  
A group of shadows watched the MIB enter Macy's from across the street.  
  
"Those are the humans Master Zedomon ordered us to kill..." One shadow,  
the bigger, said.  
  
"We should kill them now." Another muttered, and the rustling of wings  
was heard.  
  
"I don't like this place. Everything tastes weird." The smaller moaned.  
  
"Shut up! Once we kill them, and anyone who gets in the way, you'll be  
able to eat all you want." The winged shadow muttered.  
  
The third shadow nodded, as it looked at the street it seemed to  
shudder.  
  
"Is something wrong?" The big shadow asked.  
  
"N-no, it's just that I want to be with Master Zedomon, this place makes  
me feel... weird."  
  
"Well, the sooner we finish the better then."  
  
***  
  
As the elevator doors opened, Jay's eyes went wide when he took in the  
impressive look of the Zedolian Embassy. It looked almost as if he had  
been transported inside a computer's mother board.  
  
The walls had a silvery color, with light blue lines that criss-crossed  
all over it. Which gave the impression of being inside a computer.  
  
The Manequin had somehow morphed as they went down and now looked  
relatively human, except for the black eyes.  
  
As they were about to walk forth, the building started shaking and an  
explosion was heard.   
  
The Zedolian looked at a wall and an image of Macy's could be seen.  
The place was being destroyed by a flying creature that looked like a  
rat with an overlarge mouth and leathery wings, something that looked  
like a green body builder with a bone club and some sort of green  
creature with insect-like eyes.  
  
"What the hell is THAT?!" Jay shouted.  
  
"I doubt it's the December Sale, junior." Kay answered as he turned to  
face the Zedolian.  
  
"We'll take care of those things, we'll be back shortly."  
  
They didn't wait for the Zedolian's answer.  
***  
  
"I think this blue one is way better, Katy," [insert description here]  
said, holding out a two piece bikini in her hands. Katy, a young girl  
with green eyes, black hair and a soft tan to her skin took the offered  
suit and looked it over critically.  
  
"I don't know, Mimi, I mean I do like the red one." She held up another  
bikini that covered much less.  
  
"Hey, my boyfriend is coming this weekend, and I don't want you to be  
distracting him!" Mimi pouted. "If we're going to the beach with him,  
I want to be the best looking!"  
  
"Sure, sure, Mimi." Katy answered, rolling her eyes. "I'll think I'll  
take..."  
  
Just then the ground exploded next to the two girls, sending them  
flying into a nearby stand.  
  
Katy looked down at Mimi in surprise. They had been thrown into the  
air and somehow her friend had managed to put her over her when they  
fell, receiving the hit in her stead.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
Mimi opened her eyes and shook her head as she sat in the floor.  
Katy looked in surprise at the completely destroyed counter, then  
at her friend, who seemed to be okay.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"Oh... my head." Mimi muttered.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Katy asked.  
  
"I've been better... and worse." Mimi answered as she looked at the  
creature that had smashed through the floor.  
  
"No! Vilemon!" Mimi shouted, as tears came to her eyes. "I don't  
wanna fight!"  
  
Katy looked from her friend to the monster in complete shock... until  
Vilemon was blasted away by something.  
  
Both girls followed the beam to it's origin, and noticed Jay pointing  
the noisy cricket at Vilemon.  
  
"You! You are the one that we were sent to kill!" the Digimon shouted.  
  
"Really? By whom?" Someone asked Vilemon from behind him.  
  
Just as he was about to turn around, he was frozen in place.  
  
"Hey! I had him where I wanted!" Jay complained as his partner walked  
toward a pair of girls with the intention of erasing their memories.  
  
Cute, but a little too young for him.  
  
"Listen, girls, I want you to..."  
  
"You've got to get that man away!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Now, the monster's under control..."  
  
"Vilemon's in Champion level, you'll never-"  
  
Kay and Mimi were interrupted by the sound of breaking ice and Jay's  
scream as he flew over them and crashed against a group of mannequins.  
  
Jay picked himself up from the various body parts and looked down at  
the destroyed figures. "I hope none were alive."  
  
"I have found them!" Vilemon shouted.  
  
"Good!" A raspy voice responded. "Come on!"  
  
Jay and Kay stepped back as a huge, muscled green creature walked  
into the room holding a bone in his hands.  
  
"Kill them!" Vilemon shouted. "Where's the other one?!"  
  
"She's downstairs, taking care of some guys in blue." the green guy  
answered.  
  
Jay winced as he considered the amount of work MIB would have to do  
to erase everyone's memories.  
  
Katy pulled her friend's arm. "Mimi! We have to live!"  
  
"No... you promised you wouldn't fight anymore..." Mimi muttered.  
  
She broke her friend's hold and ran towards the green monster as Katy  
shouted her name.  
  
Jay grabbed the girl by the waist as she tried to rush past them.  
"Hey! Hold it right there, girl! Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Let go of me!" Mimi shouted as she struggled.  
  
Kay alternated from looking at both monsters, to his friend then back.  
"Hold her, Slick, we can't let her get hurt."  
  
"He won't hurt me! Ogremon! You promised me you wouldn't fight  
mindlessly!"  
  
The green monster hesitated for a moment. "What?"  
  
"Ogremon! You told me you would fight alongside Leomon when he was  
resurrected! Remember!?"  
  
Ogremon took a step back and put his hand to his head. "M-Mimi?  
W-what's happening?"  
  
Ogremon let the bone fall clattering to the floor as he grabbed his  
head in pain. His eyes then turned black and he picked up his club,  
growling menacingly and without a trace of clear thinking about him.  
  
Vilemon looked at her. "What have you done to him? Well, no matter,  
we'll finish the mission Master Zedomon ordered, and since you got in  
the way, you'll die!"  
  
Vilemon growled as he extended his claws and took a step forth.  
  
Just then the last member of the group of Digimon ran into the room.  
  
Vilemon smiled. "At last! Kill them! And the girl! She interfered!"  
  
The creature nodded and took a step forth coming into the light.  
  
Mimi felt her stomach grow cold. "Palmon?"  
  
---  
  
PLEASE! WRITE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! HOW SHOULD THIS BE CALLED?  
  
DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU HATE IT? AAAAH! COME ON! I... NEED...  
FEEDBACK!!!  
  
-ahem-  
  
Thanks.  
  
Wanderer D 


	2. DIB Chapter 2

DIB  
  
By Wanderer D  
  
All appropriate Disclaimers apply. We all know who owns what. Except  
for some villains and characters, that is!  
  
I'VE RUN OUT OF JASMINE TEA!!! ARGHHH!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
End Rant  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jay, keep those girls safe." Kay ordered as he took out one of the  
heavier guns.  
  
Mimi, seeing this, immediately started struggling. "No! Leave Palmon  
alone, you jerks!" Mimi shouted.  
  
Jay ignored her pleas and carried her next to Katy, who was cowering  
behind one of the stands.  
  
Gabbing her by the shoulders he looked into her eyes. "Now, you two  
girls stay put, Kay and I will take care of those monsters, okay?"  
  
Katy nodded, still scared witless while Mimi tried to look over the  
agent's shoulder.  
  
"Watch out!" She shouted as she dropped to the floor.  
  
"Huh?" Jay turned around only to be tackled by Kay as the later  
was hit full force by Ogremon.  
  
The two MIB went sprawling and Ogremon and Vilemon had an easy time  
grabbing each one an agent by the throat.  
  
Katy wailed in terror as Palmon used her vines to envelop Mimi, who  
didn't struggle.  
  
"You'll die for stepping in Master Zedomon's way!" Palmon growled  
and started squeezing her. Mimi looked deep into Palmon's eyes with  
her own tearful eyes.  
  
"Palmon? Don't you recognize me?" Mimi asked calmly, trying to keep  
her voice from cracking.  
  
Palmon looked back at those familiar eyes, and her hold slackened a  
little.  
  
Then, something seemed to happen, and she tightened her hold  
considerably. "Die!" was all Palmon growled.  
  
Palmon was frozen solid suddenly, mere seconds before Ogremon  
crashed against the wall, followed by Vilemon.  
  
"Palmon!" Mimi was suddenly free as Kay untangled her from the  
vines.  
  
"We'll have to cover her, Slick, those three are after her too."  
  
Jay nodded as Vilemon and Ogremon approached.  
  
Suddenly, the two Digimon stopped, looked at each other, and  
picked the frozen Palmon.  
  
Then they turned around and ran.  
  
"What the..." Jay was a little surprised at this turn of events,  
Kay however, ran behind them without missing a beat.  
  
"Damn! Listen, you two..." Jay turned and found the girls gone.  
  
"Kay's not gonna like this..." He muttered and started running  
after his partner.  
  
When he got out, the 'cleanup service' had already arrived, and  
he hastily put his shades on. Looking around, he found Kay with  
a group of agents investigating a dead-end alley.  
  
"Hey partner! What's up? Where're the monsters?"  
  
Kay looked up at Jay. "Vanished. Entered some kind of portal and  
disappeared. Where are the girls?"  
  
Jay scratched the back of his head. "Heh, yeah, well about the  
girls..."  
  
***  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mimi and Katy ran down the street until they couldn't run any more,  
they stopped a cab and went to Central Park to rest and talk.  
  
Katy had noticed Mimi was very depressed, not scared like she was. She  
had wondered during their travel why Mimi had acted in such a manner,  
she didn't remember much, though, since she had been in shock to see  
such things.  
  
They finally sat down and Katy turned her worried eyes to look at Mimi,  
who was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
She hugged her friend closely. "Hey, Mimi, it's okay, the monsters are  
gone."  
  
Mimi hugged her back. "Why?" Was all she managed to choke out as she  
tightened her hug.  
  
"I don't know, Mimi, but those guys from the FBI probably got them..."  
  
She wasn't prepared for Mimi's reaction. Her pink-haired friend pushed  
her away and stood up cleaning her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"No, they wouldn't have had a chance to stop them!"  
  
"Mimi, what..."  
  
"Don't you see? Someone was controlling them! There's no way Palmon  
would've attacked me otherwise! And if she digivolved..."  
  
Mimi stopped and considered the consequences. She then seemed to remember  
something and started rummaging through her purse.  
  
Katy looked at her friend inquisitively when she pulled out a small  
beeper-like thing.  
  
"What's that?" Katy asked.  
  
"This is my Digivice, if either Palmon or Ogremon appear again I may be  
able to free them using this." Mimi answered resolutely.  
  
"You're going to stop the monsters with a beeper?"  
  
"No! I'm going to free them from whoever is controlling their mind!"  
  
This was not good, Katy decided. Obviously Mimi was in shock.  
  
"Listen, Mimi, why don't we get you home and get some rest, then you  
can tell me about your friends..."  
  
"Yes, I can talk to the others and see if they also have any problems  
with their Digimon."  
  
"Digimon?" Katy asked as she walked Mimi home. And she had thought her  
friend was much stronger.  
  
Sad. Really sad.  
  
***  
  
"How could you loose two girls in Macy's?!" Zed shouted from behind  
his desk.  
  
"Is that a trick question?" Jay answered, much to Zed's -and Kay's-  
secret amusement.  
  
"It's a good thing you managed to get a description and a name, kid,  
or you'd have much more trouble." The chief of MIB muttered as he sat  
back.  
  
He then turned to face Kay. "And what about those three monsters? Do  
we have any leads?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kay shook his head. "We've got lab boys working on it, but the  
appearance and general characteristics don't match any of the known  
races."  
  
"Well, at least we got a match for that girl Jay described." Elle  
said as she entered the room.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa, age 12, she came from Japan with her family about a  
year ago."  
  
"Any ideas on how and why she knows these monsters?" Kay asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zed asked.  
  
Jay snapped his fingers. "Of course! She knew the name of two of the  
monsters, the green ones."  
  
"She also called the winged one a Vilemon." Kay added.  
  
"And you saw how that Og-mon acted when he saw her?"  
  
Kay nodded. "And I'm under the impression that the other, smaller  
monster also knew her. We saw the videos on how that little critter  
smashed walls with those vines."  
  
"Either that, or she's not human. She recuperated pretty fast from  
being smashed against a counter." Jay muttered.  
  
"Nope, definitely human, Jay. We've got birth certificate, school  
papers, everything." Elle stated.  
  
"I think we should visit her and find out for ourselves." Kay  
said.  
  
Both, Elle and Jay nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Mom!" Mimi shouted as she ran into her room.  
  
"Um, hi, Miss Tachikawa!" Katy shouted as she ran after her  
friend.  
  
"Hi girls! There's pie in the fridge if you want some!"  
Mimi's mom shouted from the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Mimi turned on her PC and waited impatiently for it to load  
completely. She then got her Digivice out of her purse and  
started a program that Katy didn't understand, since it was  
in Japanese.  
  
It wasn't the first time Katy had seen Mimi's computer, but  
it was the first time she had seen it used by her friend and  
she was surprised by the amount of hardware she didn't  
recognize on it.  
  
"Geez, Mimi, I never would've guessed you were a computer  
freak!"  
  
Mimi fell from her chair with a surprised shout. "WHAT?!  
I'm no freak!"  
  
Katy pointed at the five strange devices connected to her  
computer. "I've never seen those things even on my dad's  
computer, and he's a program designer!"  
  
"Well, that wasn't my idea!" Mimi said defensively. "Izzi  
insisted on it! Besides, I can use my Digivice with it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Like this!" Mimi snapped and placed her Digivice on one of  
the smaller devices that seemed designed for that.  
  
Immediately the monitor showed an image of Vilemon. Katy  
stared incredously at the monitor while Mimi connected to the  
internet.  
  
"Once I send an email to the others I'll know if anything  
has happened to the other Digimon, and how to-"  
  
She was interrupted by her mother opening the door.  
  
"Mimi? Katy? There are two men that say they're from the  
Department of Fashion Division Six, to talk to you about  
some of their products..."  
  
Mimi exchanged a glance with Katy, who still seemed a little  
shocked by Mimi's recent revelations.  
  
They followed her mother to the living room, where the two  
men they had seen earlier were waiting for them.  
  
"Hello, girls, I'm Kay and he's Jay. We're here to talk with  
you about the December Sale at Macys's."  
  
****  
End Part 2  
  
Well, yeah, I need feedback! I really do! Please!  
  
This story is happening between the first and second series of  
Digimon. 


	3. DIB Chapter 3

  
I don't own Digimon. Ok?  
  
Well, this'll be the last post until I advance much more in  
the story.  
  
There is a plot and an ending, for those of you who don't  
believe I don't actually have such things!  
  
However, I feel that after this part I *have* to stick to  
the plan of exploring Mimi's psyche, to do so, I shall write  
and write and write until I'm sure I've got it right!  
  
In any case, here's the 3rd part. Please R&R, and if you got  
them, suggest.  
  
Later!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
End Rant  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zedomon looked down at his underlings. This three had been  
assigned a mission and had encountered the MIB, they had also  
been successful in assessing their threat.  
  
It was time to get back to the MIB in their own territory.  
  
***  
  
Mimi sat down looking depressed as her mother walked around  
offering drinks to their guests.  
  
Katy was looking worriedly from her friend to the two MIB,  
trying to decide if she should be anywhere else but here.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Listen, miss, we wanted to know how-" Jay was interrupted  
by Kay, who signaled Mimi's mother.  
  
"Oh, ok." Jay muttered and lowered his voice. "We need to  
know how is it that those aliens recognized you..."  
  
"Monsters." Mimi interrupted. "Digital Monsters."  
  
Jay was surprised, and Kay curved an eyebrow. "In any case,  
what's your connection to these... monsters?"  
  
Mimi sighed. "Listen, this is not your business, if you  
don't want to get hurt don't try to fight them... I...   
they have already suffered enough..."  
  
"What?! You say that when one almost killed you?!" Jay  
whispered harshly.  
  
"Here's your tea, Mr. Kay."  
  
"Arigato gozaimazu, Takichawa-san."  
  
Jay stared at his partner, for a moment forgetting that he  
spoke almost every known language in the galaxy.  
  
"Listen, I don't want anybody to be hurt!" Mimi said  
suddenly forgetting her mother was there. "We fought twice  
already and now you come tell me that it was for nothing?!"  
  
Mimi stood up and walked towards her room, when Jay stood  
up to stop her, Kay grabbed his arm and shook his head.  
  
"Katy, I noticed that you're a little older than Mimi, just,  
how old?"  
  
Katy, who had been distracted by the suddenness of her friend's  
departure was caught off-guard by the question.  
  
"Uh? I'm 15, why?"  
  
"Just checking."  
  
Just then, Kay's communicator started beeping, he opened it up  
in front of both women and answered, much to Jay's surprise.  
  
"What's happening Zed?"  
  
"We're under attack by the same creatures you fought! And they're  
not alone! We need you two here, now! I'm calling in all agents!"  
  
"Understood. We're on our way."  
  
As Kay pulled out his Neuralyzer and put on his glasses, Mimi ran out  
of her room.  
  
"Is it true?!" Mimi asked. "Are they attacking again?"  
  
Mimi had tears in her face and she gripped the Digivice with all her  
strength.  
  
Kay lowered the Neuralyzer and looked at her from behind those dark shades.  
"Yes," he lowered the ray bans a little and looked directly at her.  
"Why?"  
  
"Let me go," Mimi asked and he arched an eyebrow. "I can help stop this,  
I've done it before."  
  
Kay stared at her for a moment before nodding, as if he had proved a  
theory of his unbeknownst to all present. "Ok, put these on."  
  
He threw another pair of Ray bans at Mimi, who caught them and followed  
orders, feeling a little stupid with the big glasses.  
  
Kay flashed something at her mother and Katy, who seemed to be  
paralyzed.  
  
"Katy, you are going home to rest after the earthquake that destroyed  
Macy's left you tired and scared. You came here to inform Mimi's mother  
that she was okay in a friend's house and not inside the store.  
  
Ms, Takichawa, you are calm thanks to the news, and you can contact  
Mimi at this number if you need her."  
  
He then wrote a number and put it in her hand. Turning around he motioned  
to the door with his head. "Let's go Slick... and Mimi."  
  
***  
  
As they drove back to MIB HQ, Jay looked at Kay inquisitively.  
"Yes, Slick?"  
  
"Um, Kay, this job is dangerous, right? You told me so."  
  
Kay nodded and stirred the wheel. "Your point being."  
  
"How could you bring an eleven year old girl to the middle of a war?"  
  
"Look at her eyes, Slick, and tell me if you see an eleven year old."  
  
Mimi chose that moment to appear between the seats. "Hey, I thought  
you said we needed to be there fast! The tunnel is always crammed!"  
  
Jay smiled at the memories that brought up.   
  
"Buckle your seatbelt." Kay ordered.  
  
In the Tunnel, no one can hear you scream... even if you're upside down  
and running on the ceiling.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived and took the elevator down, they quickly noticed the  
state of things.  
  
The MIB had formed small guerrillas and were fighting individual Digimon,  
unable to really damage the monsters without using stronger weapons.  
  
"Ogremon!" Mimi shouted, recognizing her friend as he batted away three  
MIB. She started running towards him despite the warnings of Jay and  
Kay.  
  
More than one MIB looked up as the seemingly fragile girl ran towards  
a green mass of muscles and tusks that had just batted away three of  
them.  
  
"Ogremon! Stop!"  
  
Ogremon turned to look at her with a blank stare. Mimi flinched, but  
walked towards the menacing creature holding her Digivice up.  
  
"This worked with Leomon, I hope it works with you, Ogremon..."  
  
Ogremon lifted his arm up to hit her with his club, and things seemed  
to slow down for everyone watching.  
  
"Ogremon!" Mimi shouted as she jumped forward and pressed the Digivice  
against him. The Digivice glowed suddenly and time seemed to return  
as Ogremon howled in pain as a dark cloud escaped from his back and  
faded.  
  
He fell to his knees, and Mimi was already there to try and help him  
stand up.  
"Ogremon?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"M-Mimi? Where am I?" Ogremon stood up with the minute help Mimi gave  
him.  
  
Kay and Jay ran up to them and pointed their guns at Ogremon, who  
stepped in front of Mimi.  
  
"Stay away from her!" He warned them.  
  
"Ogremon! These two are with us!" Mimi protested grabbing his arm.  
  
"They are?!"   
  
Mimi nodded and both MIB lowered their weapons.   
  
"What's happening?" Ogremon asked looking around. "This is not the  
Digital World."  
  
"Someone is controlling all the Digimon and making them attack this  
place!" Mimi was returning to her old self as she started to fret.  
  
"And they're controlling Palmon!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who?" Jay asked.  
  
"Palmon is Mimi's destined Digimon." Ogremon explained hastily. "We  
have to find her, so she can Digivolve and help us control the other  
Digimon!"  
  
Mimi nodded. "She's the one that you were able to freeze this morning."  
  
Kay responded with a nod of his own. "We'll find her, but first we've  
got to control the plague up here."  
  
"No problem!" Ogremon answered cheerfully as he flexed his muscles.  
"I'll take care of them!"  
  
"Bone Cudgel!" He shouted, throwing his bone club at the nearest Digimon,  
-who happened to be a Meramon-, making a large lump on it's forehead.  
  
"Uh, oh..." Ogremon muttered as he took a step back.  
  
Meramon's eyes flashed as he started pursuing Ogremon and throwing  
fireballs at him.  
  
Jay stared mutely at the two monsters while Kay directed questioning  
glance at Mimi, who shrugged.  
  
"He's always like that, although he did manage to get that Meramon away  
from your friends, right?"  
  
"Well," Jay started, regarding the molten piece of metal that used to be  
a desk. A couple of agents could be seen daring to look from behind it.  
  
"Yeah, that he did." He finished.  
  
--------------  
  
End Part 3  



	4. DIB Chapter 4

As always, I don't own MIB or Digimon, if I did I would make a cartoon  
or anime out of this fic!  
  
DIB (Digimon in Black) Part 4  
  
By Wanderer D  
  
  
***  
  
It took some time, but they finally cleared the upper floor of MIB HQ.  
  
Most of the Digimon became Digidust, and, although Mimi knew they  
weren't really dead, it still made her feel sad to see all those  
Digimon destroyed.   
  
For the first time since she arrived she took the time to look at the  
MIB installations.  
  
She couldn't believe that something this big could be in NY City  
no-one knowing about it.  
  
"Where's Palmon?" Mimi asked Ogremon.  
  
"Huh? I didn't see her around! She must be somewhere below us." the  
Digimon answered.  
  
Kay walked up to them and ignored the fact that the Digimon was two  
heads bigger than him.  
  
Jay approached a little more cautiously.  
  
"There are reports of fighting in all levels." Kay informed them,  
then turned to look straight at Ogremon.  
  
"How many Digimon did you bring along with you?"  
  
"I... don't know! I don't even know if Palmon is actually here!"  
Ogremon answered.  
  
"You came in here to fight and don't remember who you brought?!"  
Jay asked incredously.  
  
"Hey!" Mimi interrupted, getting between Jay and Ogremon. "Ogremon  
was being controlled by something... like a dark wheel! He's not  
really evil!"  
  
"Hey!" Ogremon complained.  
  
"Sorry, Ogremon, you're very evil..." Mimi said comfortingly  
patting Ogremon's arm.  
  
"Oh, what's the use..." Ogremon muttered, much to Jay's amazement.  
  
"In any case, we need to get an estimate of how many we're fighting,  
and that means the cameras." Kay interrupted.  
  
He walked up to the Twin's console and activated the various cameras.  
  
As the images appeared, the ten or so agents gathered as Ogremon and  
Mimi identified them.  
  
"Hey! There's Centaurmon!" Mimi shouted as she pointed to a screen  
showing a centaur like creature.  
  
"Some Gekomon... heh, I bet Mimi alone can take care of those."  
Ogremon laughed.  
  
"Hey! The Gekomon are not weaklings, you know!" Mimi shouted as the  
screen showed one of those Gekomon blasting an agent with it's  
Symphony Crusher.  
  
"We believe you..." One of the present agents muttered, still unsure  
of just what a little girl could do about it.  
  
"Uh, oh..." Ogremon muttered. "Mimi, is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Who?" Mimi asked looking at the monitor. "Ohmygod. We'd better get  
him out of whoever's controlling him... well, control."  
  
"Huh? Which one?" Jay asked.  
  
"Wizardmon!" Mimi answered.  
  
"This is not good!" Ogremon shouted as he pointed in order at the  
monitors. "That's a Tyrannomon, in that warehouse or whatever that is,  
and that's Skullmeramon!"  
  
"What?!" Mimi shouted. "Oh no! Skullmeramon is a Ultimate! We have to  
find Palmon now!"  
  
"Is that Pumkinmon and Gotsumon in the third floor?!" Ogremon asked as  
he looked closer at the screen. "Whoever's controlling everyone sure  
has power! Enough to bring all of them back!"  
  
Mimi's brow knitted. "And he's making Pumkinmon and Gotsumon destroy  
things! Matt told me that they were nice Digimon until Myotismon  
destroyed them!"  
  
"I think it's time we move," Kay decided. "We still have to find  
Zed..."  
  
"And Elle!" Jay added.  
  
Kay didn't say anything, preferring just to nod his accent.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Mimi shouted eagerly, her shout was surprisingly  
followed by the other agents.  
  
"Hey," Jay interrupted as he looked around. "Where're the Worm guys?"  
  
***  
  
"This is not good!"   
  
"Not good!"  
  
"You can say that again!"  
  
"Someone's coming! Shut the door!"  
  
"Did you hear something, Geko?" One of the Gekomon asked his partner.  
  
"I thought I did, but there's no one here!" The other answered looking  
into the room.  
  
"Well, lets search around one more time. Geko. Master Zedomon ordered  
us to double check. Geko."  
  
As the two Gekomon left the room, one of the pantry's doors opened to  
reveal one of the worm guys.  
  
"Are they gone yet?" Another asked from inside.  
  
"Yes! Now's our chance!"  
  
They all scurried out and grabbed a mug, pouring coffee into it and  
giving it a long drink.  
  
"Ahhh... that hits the spot!"  
  
***  
  
"We'll worry about them later, Slick, we have to find Zed first."  
  
"If you say so, Kay." Jay muttered.  
  
***  
  
"Any ideas, Elle?"  
  
"None whatsoever, Zed."  
  
Elle and Zed stood against the wall facing an army of (about thirty  
actually) Gekomon and a very pissed-off Wizardmon, who was still  
coughing from whatever the gas was that Elle had thrown at him.  
  
"You two are going to pay for that!" He growled, then pointed at Zed.  
"Be glad Master Zedomon wants you alive. Or you would share her fate."  
  
Zed frowned and stood up infront of Elle. "Who's this Zedomon you  
speak of?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough..."  
  
Wizardmon turned as the door opened.  
  
"Ogremon..." He noted. "Are the upper floors clear?"  
  
Ogremon nodded and Zed shared a pained look with Elle. "All clear!"  
  
"Did you destroy those MIB as Master Zedomon wanted us to?"  
  
"Well, I'm here because of that, precisely..."  
  
"And so are we!" Jay shouted as he and the other MIB agents ran into  
the room, pointing their guns at the Digimon.  
  
"What?" Wizardmon asked as he and the Gekomon prepared for battle.  
  
Just then, Mimi entered the room.  
  
The effect was almost magical, comical and musical. But they didn't  
have music.  
  
All the Gekomon stared at Mimi with open incredulity.  
  
"It's the Princess!" One shouted.  
  
"The Princess!"  
  
"The Princess!"  
  
A huge sweat-drop seemed to appear next to Mimi's head.  
  
Jumping in anger and pointing her hand at them she screamed.  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME PRINCESS AGAIN!"  
  
Everyone but the gathered Digimon and Mimi looked at each other  
questioningly, although no one had an answer to give to that.  
  
Kay merely arched an eyebrow.  
  
"We're sorry, Mimi!" One of the Gekomon said.  
  
"It's just that's it's been a long time since we last saw you!"  
another added.  
  
"Don't give me that!" She skidded. "It's been only a year!"  
  
"Yeah, Geko, but it's been too long!"  
  
"So, I leave for one year and you start a war?! What kind  
of attitude is that?!"  
  
"We're sorry, P- Mimi!"  
  
"Enough of this! Master Zedomon ordered us to bring him Zed!"  
Wizardmon interrupted.  
  
This seemed to bring the Gekomon back to their controlled  
state.  
  
"Get them." Kay ordered.  
  
Mimi dove to the side as both the MIB and the Gekomon started  
shooting at each other.  
  
"Wai! Stop!" Mimi cried out, but everyone ignored her. Ogremon  
jumped over the Gekomon and attacked Wizardmon with a Pummel  
whack.  
  
The Wizard Digimon evaded it and took a defensive stance, with  
his staff held forth.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that, Ogremon!" He warned.  
He then grabbed Elle. She squeaked in surprise as Wizardmon held  
her hostage.  
  
"Watch out! He's got Elle!" Jay shouted.  
  
Mimi stood indecisively behind one of the many desks in the MIB  
Medlab.  
  
"What can I do, what can I do?!" She moaned to herself. Then an  
idea hit her as she remembered the last time she had seen  
Wizardmon.  
  
She slowly stood up and tried to approach Wizardmon. The later  
however, stepped away as soon as she came into view, and pushed  
his staff against Elle's throat.  
"Keep away from me girl."  
  
Mimi winced and stopped. She didn't really know Wizardmon, the  
only ones who really knew him were Gatomon and Kari... and she  
wasn't sure about Kari...  
  
"Listen, Wizardmon... you have to stop this, don't you see you're  
hurting people?"  
  
Wizardmon narrowed his eyes.  
  
Mimi gulped. "I remember that you didn't want to really hurt anyone.  
You despised that others could do such things."  
  
Mimi was grasping at straws now, she only knew the little Kari had  
told her, and it was a condensed version of what Gatomon had told *her*.  
  
"Um... and... you know that Gatomon wouldn't like what you're doing!"  
  
This had an effect on Wizardmon. He slackened his hold on Elle, who  
managed to throw him over her shoulder at Ogremon. The last thing  
Wizardmon saw was Ogremon's green fist coming his way.  
  
Zed helped Elle to her feet as Mimi knelt next to the unconscious  
Wizardmon.  
  
"I'm sorry Wizardmon!" The girl cried as she rested her head to his  
chest.  
  
A single tear fell from her and landed on his chest, and before the  
amazed eyes of Elle and Zed, the Tag of Sincerity shined while the  
Digimon slowly was engulfed in white light.  
  
When it faded, Wizardmon slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Wizardmon?"  
  
He suddenly sat up and looked around. "Gatomon? Kari? Myotismon?"  
  
He looked up at her. "I know you, you're the Digidestined of  
Sincerity... where are the others? What happened? Where's Gatomon?"  
  
He looked at the Gekomon exchanging shots with the MIB and noticed the  
strange surroundings. "This is not Odaiba..."  
  
Mimi shook her head and smiled, barely holding back her tears.  
"I... I will tell you later what happened... we have to stop this now!  
  
Wizardmon looked around at the battling forces, and nodded.  
  
"The Gekomon are being controlled! We have to stop them before someone  
gets really hurt!" Mimi quickly informed Wizardmon as he stood up.  
  
He started mumbling something and one by one the Gekomon slowly  
drifted to sleep before the amazed eyes of the MIB.  
  
Ogremon, who was about to pummel a group of Gekomon grunted as they  
fell down.  
  
"Hey, I was starting to have fun!" the big Digimon pouted.  
  
"You have enough time to have fun, Ogremon," Kay replied. "We still  
have to clear up the rest of the HQ."  
  
Everyone gathered up as Kay began describing their course of action.  
  
--------  
End Part  
  
Hey guys! C&C are welcome! Infact, they are needed! Please! Tell me  
what you think about it so far!  
  
Wanderer D 


	5. DIB Chapter 5

Agents I,O,U and S huddled back as the small party of five Gekomon ran  
past them, behind the Digimon, the bigger Centaurmon advanced slowly,  
his metallic horseshoes clicking against the hard ground.  
  
When they were safe enough, they crouched and began planning again.  
  
"I had never seen aliens similar to those creatures..." U muttered  
under his breath for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Any luck yet, O?" S, the only female of the group, asked.  
  
"No," O responded, his Latin accent evident in his voice. "I haven't  
received answer from anyone on the first and second floors. It's as  
if they were..."  
  
I held up a hand, stalling him. "Don't even think about it-"  
  
He was interrupted by the transmitter beeping. They all stop and stared  
before U hastily opened it.  
  
Kay's face appeared clearly in the small monitor, and the agents  
almost wept internally at the face of the most famous MIB. Outside,  
they looked professional.  
  
"Agent Kay!" U whispered. "It's good to see you, sir!"  
  
"U, we have a plan to take care of the Gekomon." Kay said.  
  
O and the other agents could hear the same being repeated by a few  
other agents, presumably to other small groups.  
  
"You have to prepare a large speaker in your level so that Mimi's  
voice can be heard, when the Gekomon are under the spell of her  
song, Wizardmon will cast a dream spell and make them sleep."  
  
"Mimi? Wizardmon? Who are they?" S asked curiously.  
  
Kay moved the camera and the four agents could see a young girl  
talking to two of the strange aliens that had attacked.  
  
The image returned to Kay. "She's Mimi, she'll take care of the  
small green creatures with the trumpets. Right now we're arranging  
for her to be heard on all levels of MIB HQ, when the small ones  
are controlled we will make our way down, gathering all the groups  
of MIB."  
  
"But sir, what about the big ones?" U asked.  
  
"Do not engage. Those are very powerful from what we are told."  
  
"Acknowledged, sir!" U responded, as the others nodded.  
  
"Good. Have those speakers ready in fifteen minutes."  
  
***  
  
Kay cut the transmission, and turned towards Mimi. "It's ready,"  
he quickly checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes from now the  
transmission will start, are you ready?"  
  
Mimi nodded and smiled at him reassuringly.  
  
"I'm ready..."  
  
"Hey, does this song you're going to sing have a name?"  
  
"Yes," Mimi answered. "It's called 'I wish'."  
  
"Hm, haven't heard it..." the agent muttered.  
  
"You'll like it!" Mimi smiled at him, giving the thumbs up.  
  
Jay smiled and patted her head. "I'm sure I will!"  
  
In the mean time, Kay had been analyzing the strategy with  
Ogremon and Wizardmon.  
  
"...no, my spell will only work with the Gekomon, Centaurmon  
and the others are Ultimates, a level above mine..."  
  
Wizardmon told Kay, answering a question he had just asked.  
  
"I see. Then we should target this Tyrannomon first then, so  
what we can gather up the heavy artillery."  
  
Ogremon looked at his skeptically. "You really believe you have  
something that will work against Digimon?" He laughed out loud.  
  
Kay silenced him with a look that would've made a Frigimon shiver.  
  
"They have stepped into my territory... they are attacking my men...  
they are not walking out..."  
  
He then looked at Mimi. "... under... control."  
  
Kay then walked away to check on the last details.  
  
Zed lifted an eyebrow, and Ogremon chuckled. "She has that effect on  
people."  
  
Zed was only able to nod.  
  
***  
  
"Done." U whispered. S nodded and O, who was waiting on the other  
side nodded back, activating the comlink.  
  
"Ready!" O whispered.  
  
***  
  
Kay gave the thumbs up and soon the soft introductory notes of 'I  
wish' started sounding on all the halls.  
  
Mimi swayed a little in time with the music and just as it built  
up, started singing.  
  
"Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki   
Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne... "  
  
***  
  
The Gekomon stopped as suddenly as they heard the first word, and  
looked up.  
  
"I wish   
Doushite koko ni iru no   
Oshiete kudasai ima sugu   
Mieru mono ga subete ja nai no ne "  
  
***  
  
Centaurmon wondered as the gathered Digimon started swaying along  
with the rhythm.  
  
"Samusa ni furueru kara ude toosu jaketto   
Itsu no ma ni ka sukitoote itte   
Kibou ni natteku"  
  
***  
  
"Hey move it!" Gotsumon shouted, but the Gekomon merely stared at  
each other muttering among themselves excitedly.  
  
"Mirai no ame ga hoho wo nuraseba omoidasu   
Atsuku nare ano hi ano toki "  
  
***  
  
"Would you look at that?" O asked U as they watched in fascination as  
the Gekomon started whispering "The Princess!"  
  
***  
  
"I wish   
Suitchi on shitara   
Koi suru koto mo dekiru to   
Kinou made wa shinjiteta mirakuru "  
  
"Now!" Kay ordered as the monitors showed all Gekomon in all levels  
swaying.  
  
Wizardmon nodded and started his spell. Being able to see them through  
the monitors made it easier for him.  
  
***  
  
"Haato wo utsusu hitomi furimukeba aru kara   
Ikiteru koto suteki da yo to   
Ima naraba omoeru "  
  
The Gekomon smiled as they slowly closed their eyes. It seemed to them  
that the song was better appreciated with their eyes closed.  
  
***  
  
"Mirai no ame ga machi wo nuraseba omoidasu   
Kirameite ano hi ano toki"  
  
Centaurmon looked around, searching for the hidden speakers. He had  
decided that it was all the songs fault.  
  
***  
  
"Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki   
Hora ne chiisana negai kanau yo kitto ne... "  
  
Gotsumon watched as the Gekomon slowly drifted to sleep, and felt a  
little sleepy himself... there was something about this sleepiness,  
though he couldn't place why it was so familiar...  
  
***  
  
"Mirai no ame ga hoho wo nuraseba omoidasu   
Atsuku nare ano hi ano toki "  
  
Mimi seemed to be singing her heart out as the mesmerized MIB watched  
in awe the falling monsters.  
  
***  
  
"Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki   
Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne..."  
  
Gotsumon snapped his eyes open as the last Gekomon fell asleep. He  
recognized this power!  
  
A few floors up, Centaurmon finally shot the speakers, but it was  
futile by now. Every last Gekomon was asleep.  
  
***  
  
Mimi finished to the applause of not only the humans, Ogremon and  
Wizardmon were also clapping, as were most of the aliens that had  
managed to get to the first floor.  
  
"That was great!" One of the Worm Guys offered as he took a long gulp  
out of his mug.  
  
"Almost as good as hot Java!" A second added.  
  
"I liked it..." Jay started. "Although... I'd like it too if you'd  
translate that sometime..."  
  
Mimi smiled sweetly at him, making him smile despite him being  
uncomfortable with not knowing a word in Japanese other than 'Sushi'.  
  
"That was simply amazing." Elle complemented Mimi, who was basking in  
the multitude of praises. "You've got quite a voice, Mimi."  
  
Kay walked up to them and gathered the agents around him.  
  
"Mimi and Wizardmon have stopped all the small critters. Now, it's time  
to get the heavy weaponry. The remaining Digimon are stronger than the  
others. Maybe as strong or stronger than Ogremon and Wizardmon."  
  
That didn't seem to help anyone feel better.  
  
"Kay?" Mimi asked.  
  
Kay turned, managing a small smile at her. "Yes, Mimi?"  
  
"Meramon can help us too, I've used my Digivice on him, and he's ok  
now!"  
  
Kay looked up to where 'Meramon' -meaning the human like flame- was  
now standing and -seemingly- asking forgiveness from a flustered Elle.  
  
"I see, that makes it a little more even then..." he muttered. "Jay?"  
  
"Here." His partner answered walking up to them.  
  
"You, Ogremon and three agents will make your way to the basement,  
get the guns and send them up."  
  
"Send them up? How?" Jay asked.  
  
"The Bugamian Transporter is down there." Kay answered "You can use  
it to teleport the weapons up here."  
  
"Riight..." Jay muttered. "Bugamian Transporter..."  
  
"I'll go with him." Elle stated walking up to them. Then looked at Jay  
and added. "I read the manual."   
  
"..." Jay decided to stay quiet.  
  
(4)  



	6. DIB Chapter 6

DIB  
  
By Wanderer D  
  
All appropriate Disclaimers apply. We all know who owns what. Except  
for some villains and characters, that is!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Centaurmon ignored the snoring Gekomon and walked up to one of the  
Numemon that were serving as messengers in this whole enterprise Master  
Zedomon had started.  
  
"Check if this happened to all the Gekomon in the base." He ordered.  
  
The Numemon nodded and jumped down one shaft, in search of the rest  
of the Numemon that would receive orders.  
  
***  
  
Jay looked around one corner. When he saw the coast was clear, he  
signaled behind him and Elle, O, M, and Y quickly ran past him to the  
next corner.  
  
Ogremon walked past calmly, as if he were in the park.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You want to get us killed?!" Jay muttered as  
he reached them.  
  
"What? Are you afraid of a group of Numemon's finding us?!" Ogremon  
laughed.  
  
"... Listen, if you are going to help, you will follow orders!" Jay  
answered.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I'll kick your butt!"  
  
Ogremon doubled over so he could stare at Jay in the eye. "Wanna bet?"  
  
Elle quickly stepped between them. "Listen guys, this is serious, it's  
no time to let your challenging instincts take control."  
  
Jay and Ogremon nodded.  
  
"And... Ogremon?" Elle asked, looking up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Stop looking at my cleavage."  
  
***  
  
The Numemon waited until they had walked away from the vent he was  
hiding in before moving off to spread the word.  
  
***  
  
Kay frowned at the small sphere as Wizardmon used a scrying spell to  
let everyone see what was happening.  
  
"If that..."  
  
"Numemon," Mimi supplied.  
  
"...Numemon," Kay continued. "gets to Centaurmon, Slick and the others  
will have more trouble..."  
  
"What do you mean by 'more'?" Zed asked.  
  
"The Tyrannosaur or whatever it is, is in the arms bay."  
  
"Tyrannomon." Meramon supplied.  
  
U, still a little uncomfortable with being in the same room as  
their former enemies fidgeted a little.   
  
Zed noticed this.  
  
He and his group of stray agents had managed to get to the closest  
elevator undetected and had finally joined the only organized group  
in all the base.  
  
"Listen, Kay, why don't we send a group to that level and create a  
distraction for our other group?"  
  
"U, you will take..." Kay looked around. He couldn't send more agents  
without seriously compromising their position. "Meramon... and create  
a distraction."  
  
"Just the two of us?!" U asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes." Kay answered, annoyed. "Wasn't I clear enough?"  
  
U saluted. "Uh, no sir! You were clear enough!"  
  
***  
  
  
The Numemon slid out of the air vent and started running towards  
Centaurmon... when the later was blasted to the wall by a ball of flame  
and a blue ray.  
  
The Numemon stopped and stared at the MIB Agent and Meramon as they ran  
towards him.  
  
"GET HIM!" U shouted pointing directly at the Numemon, who opened his  
eyes so wide it almost took his whole head and jumped, running away.  
  
***  
  
Unaware of the situation above them, Jay and his group continued towards  
the weapons bay.  
  
***  
  
Centaurmon struggled to his feet and shook his head to clear it. He  
then noticed Meramon holding one of the humans. The last remains of  
the Numemon were becoming Digidust.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"This human killed the Numemon, but he revealed himself and I stopped  
him." Meramon answered, as U struggled to get free of his grasp.  
  
"Why are you here? Are the upper floors cleared?"  
  
Meramon nodded.  
  
"Good! Now we can clear the last of master Zedomon's enemies and go  
back."  
  
"No you won't!" someone shouted, and U looked up as agent B ran  
towards them, and shot Meramon, who dropped him and evaded the blast.  
  
"Run, U! I've got you covered!"  
  
***  
  
U cursed under his breath as he dove for cover into one of the corridors  
to the side. B's intentions were good, but he had inadvertly crumbled  
his and Meramon's plan to gather all the Digimon in this level.  
  
Meramon also dove for cover into another corridor. Centaurmon, however,  
decided to stop the human right then. Ignoring the blasts that the  
noisy cricket created when it was shot, he pulled up his gun-arm and  
fired.  
  
The blast hit Agent B full force in the chest, and U decided that  
they would take care of the Digimon in this floor another way.  
  
Pulling from his back a rather large rifle, he blasted Centaurmon  
against the wall.  
  
Meramon, apparently deciding the same thing, started gathering fiery  
energy in his hands.  
  
As Centaurmon again struggled to get to his feet, Meramon let out a  
fairly large fireball. The kind you wouldn't like to hit you.  
  
Needless to say, Centaurmon didn't like it either. He stumbled away,  
and the propulsors on his back activated, shooting him through the  
corridor. Before either of them could react, he had disappeared from  
view.  
  
U ran towards B, shouting over his shoulder. "How much time?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Meramon shouted, looking around from the corner of the  
corridor. "We got him pretty hard, but Centaurmon's very strong!"  
  
U didn't answer, as he knelt next to B. Fortunately, the Black Suit  
they used was designed to disperse energy when it hit(1)... that,  
however, didn't stop the complete force of the impact, even if it  
lessened it.   
  
So, while outwardly, B seemed fine, if a little shaken, there was the  
possibility of internal damage.  
  
U systematically checked his fellow agent, and after a few moments  
declared him suitable to survive the blast, if not the migraine.  
  
Applying some Jusendian pressure points, he was able to revive him  
after a few seconds, to the surprise of Meramon.  
  
"Pays to study the manuals." He answered to the unspoken question.  
  
***  
  
B slowly opened his eyes... everything seemed blurry until his eyes  
focused in the nearest glowing object.  
  
A guy made out of flames.  
  
That wasn't normal.  
  
Then, he remembered that this guy had been holding Agent U and jumped  
to his feet, while his hands automatically went for his gun.  
  
His hands, however, couldn't find his gun... and his feet rebelled  
against standing after the rest of his body had received a rather  
shocking experience.  
  
So, the only thing he managed was to almost stand, then drop on his  
butt, hands flailing.  
  
"B!"  
  
"I won't tell you anything!"  
  
"B!"  
  
B shook his head. "You'll have to torture me!"  
  
"B!"  
  
"And even then-" he stopped short when someone grabbed him by the  
shoulders and turned him around.  
  
That someone turned out to be U. "Listen, B, you're not in immediate  
danger, unless you don't shut up and let me talk."  
  
B nodded, glancing at Meramon uncertainly.  
  
"B, where is your communicator?" U asked.  
  
"Um... well..." B stammered.  
  
"You left it behind?"  
  
"Uh, no. When we were attacked, my watch was blown away by one of his  
blasts..." he answered pointing at Meramon.  
  
U sighed.  
  
"Well, let me explain..."  
  
***  
  
As U explained the situation briefly, Jay and his group approached the  
arms bay.  
  
They opened the door and slid in. As they walked past row after row  
after row of carefully marked boxes, Jay looked at the others nervously.  
  
"We'd better keep quiet..." Jay whispered as he glanced around the huge  
warehouse with the amazing amount of giant boxes.  
  
"I don't think there's real need, Jay." Elle said, as she took a step  
back. O, M, Y and Jay looked to where she was staring.  
  
Tyrannomon looked down at the little nuisances and growled, his eyes  
glinting evilly.  
  
---  
End Chapter  
---  
  
(1) I noticed that most of the time, when one agent was struck by any  
ray, he wouldn't blow up. While this may be because of MIB Cartoon  
series being a kids show -and you know how censors are about blood-, I  
decided that maybe there was another explanation, and this is it.  
  
Well, another chapter, and I'm back to bussiness! Exams have finished,  
job can wait a little and life is good right now.  
  
So, I can write.  
  
As usual, comments, flames, and all that to: wanadererd@hotmail.com  
  
Later!  
  
Wanderer D 


	7. DIB Chapter 7

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DIB (Digimon in Black)  
  
By Wanderer D  
  
All appropriate Disclaimers apply. We all know who owns what. Except  
for some villains and characters, that is!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Where the hell is Ogremon when you need him?!" Jay shouted as all  
five agents ran around a corner.  
  
***  
  
Behind a door labeled: 'Male Humanoid Bathroom', a loud sneeze was  
heard.  
  
***  
  
Tyrannomon stopped, and started walking more slowly. He had lost sight  
of the little creatures. But it would just be a matter of time before  
he found them again.  
  
Unnoticed by him, Jay and his group had snuggled between a pair of large  
crates.  
  
"I feel trapped in Jurassic Park," O complained.  
  
M and Y exchanged a preoccupied glance.  
  
Elle looked grimly at the crates before smiling slightly. Jay, who was  
familiar with her smile didn't think he would like what was coming.  
  
***  
  
"I'm booooooored!" Mimi complained loudly.  
  
Kay arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, sorry," Mimi said a little to fast. "Old habit..."  
  
"Right," Kay said, then he thought for a moment. "I think I can show  
you something interesting."  
  
Kay walked Mimi to a computer terminal, next to the Twins, and sat her  
down. "Here you can monitor the movement of our teams, if you see  
someone that needs help, just tell us."  
  
Mimi nodded and started looking at the various screens.  
  
***  
  
Okay, so he would admit he was wrong. He already liked where this was  
going.  
  
"Remember, we'll use this only this once." Elle said, giving each  
agent a rather large blaster. It could be fastened to the waist, to  
help handle the weight of such a large piece.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Jay grumbled. Then he noticed Elle fastening the last  
'cannon' to her own waist.  
  
"Hey! Where's mine?!" He asked.  
  
Elle pointed to a nearby large crate. "You're not using one. But  
there's something in there that you'll find interesting."  
  
Jay grumbled. "Why?" He asked, eyeing her.  
  
Elle smiled her special smile. "You're the only one who can manage  
that thing."  
  
"Right." Jay deadpanned.  
  
***  
  
"I wonder where those guys went..." Ogremon muttered walking into the  
large warehouse.  
  
He walked around trying to locate them. But they seemed to have  
disappeared.  
  
He sighed and leaned on a black object.   
  
"Where the hell..." he stopped when he felt something wet splash him  
in the foot. He looked up... into the maws of Tyrannomon, who was  
already drooling over the promise of tasty food.  
  
***  
  
U looked carefully around the corner that made a sharp turn to his  
left. The problem was that this level was the sleeping quarters for  
most of MIB.   
  
Agents and Aliens all slept here, and thus, it was full of corridors  
that separated the areas, each of which was made by blocks of four  
rooms suitable for two normal sized humans.  
  
In other words, it was a maze. A huge maze. And also deadly, since  
Centaurmon wouldn't doubt shooting them this time.  
  
"Meramon..." U growled to the Digimon, who shrugged. He couldn't know  
where Centaurmon would come from.  
  
B suddenly pushed him to the side, as he dove to the ground, Meramon  
pressed himself to the side of the wall, just as a big plasma ball  
hurled past them and blew up against a wall.  
  
"This will only get us killed." B muttered looking back at the dark  
passage.  
  
U and Meramon could not argue that point.  
  
***  
  
Mimi stared, a little bored, at the screen. She had been changing from  
floor to floor, but there were a lot of levels in MIB headquarters.  
  
As she flicked through another uninteresting floor, she noticed  
something moving around. She stopped browsing and looked intently at  
the screen.  
  
There it was again, and now she noticed it was Centaurmon, charging  
around a corner, his gun-arm set up for a shot.  
  
She quickly looked over the other camera angles, and stifled a shout  
as she saw U, another agent and Meramon, scramble out of the huge  
shot.  
  
She suddenly remembered something very similar occurring to her when  
she was in the Digi-world.  
  
"Kay! Could you put me through to Agent U?" she asked.  
  
Kay nodded to one of the Twins, saying something. He then looked back  
at her. "Just put that headset on and you can speak to him through  
the microphone. When he answers you'll hear him clearly on the  
headset's audio."  
  
Mimi nodded, and grabbed the headset, carefully putting it on hear  
head.  
  
"U!" She practically shouted over the microphone.  
  
***  
  
On the corridors bellow them, U, B and Meramon jumped in fright  
when they heard Mimi's voice.  
  
U had given B the small watch, to keep him informed if Kay or  
Zed wanted to talk to him while he concentrated on the task of  
locating Centaurmon.  
  
B looked at the face of a small girl with pink hair that somehow had  
managed to get inside MIB HQ. Maybe she was an alien...  
  
"Listen, girl..." B began warningly, when suddenly, U grabbed the  
watch.  
  
"What is it, Mimi?" U asked, ignoring B's amused stare.  
  
"I'll help you out with Centaurmon, I can see where he's going with  
the HQ's cameras!"  
  
U nodded. That would be appreciated. "Okay, Mimi. Tell me what to do."  
  
"We're putting our lives in the hands of a little girl?!" B whispered  
incredously.  
  
"She's a Digidestined," Meramon commented softly. "She'll see us  
through."  
  
"Riight..." B muttered.  
  
***  
  
"AAAH!" Ogremon shouted as he ran, turning a corner.  
  
The object of his terror, Tyrannomon, slid to a halt, crashing against  
the huge crates and bringing them down but ignoring them completely.  
  
He stamped after Ogremon until a rather large metal claw grabbed his  
tail, stopping him effectively -if a little painfully- .  
  
Tyrannomon looked behind him, to find a large robot holding his tail.  
From the speakers on the sides of the robot's 'head', Jay's voice  
laughed at it's surprise.  
  
"That's right, you overgrown Iguana! Face the wrath of Mecha-Jay!" He  
announced, letting go of the tail, and sticking a pose.  
  
Tyrannomon sweat dropped... then did an uppercut that sent 'Mecha-Jay'  
stumbling.  
  
'Mecha-Jay' regained control of itself, and slammed one of the metal  
claws into Tyrannomon's jaw.  
  
The large Digimon fell back, shaking the place a little.  
  
"Who would've known," Jay muttered. "A Crystal-Jaw!"  
  
He was rewarded by a strange flame-ball that exploded on the robot's  
chest.  
  
He grunted as he was shaken inside the small cabin.  
  
Just as Tyrannomon prepared to fire a second blast, a ray hit his  
right foot, encasing it in ice.  
  
He growled in surprise as yet another shot got him between the  
shoulders, and a third on the other leg.  
  
The fourth hit him straight on the chest.  
  
Now a little more worried, Tyrannomon tried to brake free.  
  
Jay, however, didn't let him.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" He shouted, and using the powerful armored suit,  
he grabbed Tyrannomon until he was completely covered in ice, up to  
the two metal claws.  
  
Elle smiled in satisfaction as Ogremon slowly walked towards them,  
shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
***  
  
"Kay..." A radio transmission broke the silence of the room where he,  
Zed and Wizardmon had moved to talk.  
  
"Yes, Elle?" Kay asked.  
  
"We have stopped the large Digimon in weapons-bay. We've also found  
the transporter, we'll be up there shortly."  
  
"Good," Kay answered, nodding to the other two present, then looking  
over to where Mimi was surrounded by onlookers as she helped agents  
B and U, along with Meramon, to stop Centaurmon. "We're also having  
luck on the barracks. Keep us informed if something happens."  
  
"Will do." Came Elle's short reply.  
  
***  
  
Mimi had guided U, B, and Meramon through the corridors. They had  
taken a few shots at Centaurmon if they saw him, but, since their  
objective was not to take care of him, they had left direct  
confrontation behind.  
  
As soon as Kay informed them -through Mimi- that Jay's group had been  
successful, they had finally taken the elevator, leaving a very  
frustrated Centaurmon behind.  
  
***  
  
U, B and Meramon finally arrived to the upper floor (and central  
command for the time-being) to the cheers of everyone.  
  
Not only had they survived a kind of pick-a-boo with Centaurmon, they  
had also brought back another live agent: B.  
  
The laughter soon died out when a white shimmering light drew everyone's  
attention.  
  
When the blinding light faded, they could clearly make out the figures  
of Elle, Jay, O, M, Y and Ogremon, standing a little dazedly among a  
few boxes full of the freeze-cannons.  
  
Zed smiled. The MIB were armed and ready. It was time to fight back  
and regain their territory.  
  
***  
  
The fight wasn't long, and after a few hours, MIB HQ had been cleared.  
All Digimon had been gathered up.  
  
The biggest fight had been against Skullmeramon, but even the fiery  
Digimon was no match for the concentrated beams of 25 agents.  
  
Finally all was quiet.  
  
***  
  
Except for a few standing guard, everyone in MIB HQ was gathered in  
front of Ogremon, Wizardmon, Meramon and Mimi.  
  
The later had recently used her Digivice to de-contaminate the rest of  
the Digimon. But, while most were asleep, the rest were still encased  
in ice, and it would take special technology to get them out.  
  
"Well, we have to thank you for your help, Mimi..." Zed started.  
  
Mimi smiled cutely. "No problem!"  
  
Kay and Jay smiled at the little girl, while the others, aliens and  
agents, commented their approval.  
  
One of the few agents that were outside, came running.  
  
"What is it, G?" Zed asked.  
  
G quickly gathered his wits and answered, if a little winded. "Sir,  
the Zedolian Ambassador is here!"  
  
Zed nodded. "Yes, he told us he would come today, it is fortunate that  
he decided to come around this time, or he would have been caught in  
the mess."  
  
"What mess?" The Zedolian Ambassador asked.  
  
"Um... a little problem we had, sir, nothing to bother you about." Zed  
responded. The Zedolian nodded, then noticed Mimi. He seemed startled  
by her presence.  
  
Zed quickly took note. "Um, this is Mimi, and her friends Og..." Zed  
trailed off as the Ambassador squeaked something and fell to the floor  
unconscious.  
  
Jay shook his head. "Great."  
  
***  
  
Okay! Latest chapter finished!  
  
Please R&R! I need your comments! I feed of them! The more the better!  



	8. DIB Chapter 8

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DIB (Digimon in Black)  
  
By Wanderer D  
  
All appropriate Disclaimers apply. We all know who owns what. Except  
for some villains and characters, that is!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The only people in the Infirmary were Zed (fearing war if he didn't  
know what had happened), Mimi, Kay, Jay and Elle.  
  
Jay, Mimi and Zed stooped over to watch closely as the Zedolian  
Ambassador slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Zed exchanged a brief glance with Elle to make sure everything was  
okay.  
  
When she nodded, he started speaking. "Ambassador are you... feeling..."  
he stopped, as the Zedolian was staring at Mimi.  
  
"D..." the Zedolian muttered.  
  
"What?" Jay asked leaning closer.  
  
The Zedolian pointed at Mimi with a shaking finger. "D-d-d-d..."  
  
"Maybe you should get out, Mimi... it seems your precense perturbs  
the Ambassador." Kay commented as he walked towards them.  
  
"Di- Digidestined!" the Ambassador finally shouted, making everyone  
jump in surprise.  
  
"Huh?" Mimi stepped closer. "You know about the Digidestined?"  
  
The Ambassador nodded, then sat down, staring at her. "You... are one  
of THEM, aren't you?"  
  
Jay didn't like the emphazis on the word 'them'. "Who do you mean?"  
  
"The Digidestined! The chosen! Those whose spirits are one with the  
Digital World!" The ambassador continued, a fanatical glint in his  
eyes.  
  
"Uh... right..." Mimi muttered, not liking at all that familiar glint  
in the eye. He reminded her of the Gekomon that called her princess.  
  
Gradually, (and with the help of a few injections) the ambassador was  
calm enough to start explaining.  
  
"The Digital World... is a sacred place to all Zedolians." He started.  
"It was created by the most holy and beloved of all our race, when he  
came to this planet at the begining of it's computer-related  
development. He saw... that this world's future would take it far in  
the aspect we Zedolians admire the most: Data. However, he also saw,  
that while the complexity and completeness of Earth's computers would  
grow, earthlings had not completely forgotten nature. In the combination  
of both, computer data and information and the wildness and  
unpredictability of nature itself he found the beauty our people had  
never achieved."  
  
By now, new guests had gathered around him as he spoke, Wizardmon,  
Meramon and Ogremon had gathered as the history of the Digital World  
was revealed to them.  
  
The Ambassador regarded them for a minute before continuing. "When it  
was time for him to die... he decided that his spirit was going to do  
what he couldn't do in life. He sacrificed his very being into the  
creation of what would be known to us as the most sacred of places,  
where only a select few can live... the Digital World. The last  
Zedolian to ever go there was over 30 years ago... a man named Gennai."  
  
Mimi looked startled at that, but she couldn't say anything, since the  
Ambassador continued talking. "While Gennai and others tended to the  
needs of the Digital World, they were not powerfull enough to protect  
it by themselves, and so, from the world our beloved teacher loved so  
much, the Earth, they chose children with the strenght and motivation  
to help defend the sacred land. These children were the Digidestined."  
  
"Why children?" Jay voiced out suddenly. "I mean, of all the world and  
possibilities, why human children?"  
  
"Because, as children they wouldn't have been corrupted by the world,  
and they would be able to cultivate their most precious aspects...  
which would, in turn, be used to activate the Crests that these  
aspects represented."  
  
"Like Mimi's Crest of Sincerity." Wizardmon noted.  
  
The Ambassador nodded, as Mimi took out her Crest and Tag, to watch it  
closely.  
  
"The Digidestined are both, respected and loved by our race, as the  
beings we should astrive to be... honest with ourselves, and the  
knowledge that what we are and how we afect others will determine the  
future of our otherwise cold and square race." the Ambassador confessed,  
rather gloomily.  
  
"Well, it's only natural that you would astrive to be like me." Mimi  
said seriously. Then she winked.  
  
"Right." Kay noted.  
  
Just then, an alarm went off.  
  
"What's that?" Jay and Mimi asked simultaniously.  
  
"That's an alarm indicating interdimensional travels." Zed growled.  
"That was all the warning we had before the last attack."  
  
"I've got an idea!" Jay said out of the blue.  
  
***  
  
The portal opened in the middle of the communications room, seeming to   
spring out of a computer.  
  
The creature that stepped out was a small, plant-like being, with a  
large red flower on it's head, with big insect-like eyes.  
  
Palmon stood amidst the wreakage of MIB HQ, she immediately located  
Wizardmon and Meramon, who were seemingly waiting for her.  
  
"Have you captured the one named Zed?" Palmon asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Meramon lied.  
  
"Where is he, then?" Palmon asked.  
  
"Sleeping under the influence of one of my spells." Wizardmon covered  
quickly. "Has... Master Zedomon... told you what to do with him?"  
  
Palmon nodded. "We are to take him to the Master's presence as soon as  
he re-opens the portal."  
  
"And when will that be?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
Palmon looked at him wearily.  
  
"We grow restless in this place. It's not like home." Meramon added.  
  
Palmon nodded again. "He said it would open in a few hours..."  
  
"How convinient." Said a new voice, and Palmon twirled around to face  
Jay.  
  
Palmon growled and looked over her shoulder at Meramon and Wizardmon.  
"I thought you said you had complete control over the situation."  
  
"Oh, but we do." Wizardmon said calmly as various Digimon and MIB  
surrounded them. "Once we broke out of Zedomon's control!"  
  
"Traitors!" Palmon yelled, preparing to attack, but stopped when a  
girl ran out of the group of MIB's.  
  
"Palmon!" Mimi pleaded. "Please stop this... you'll only get hurt!"  
  
The plant Digimon looked at her, narrowing her eyes. "You're that girl  
that interfered with our mission the last time!" She took a threatening  
step forward, and every MIB agent pointed their weapons at her. "Even  
if you destroy me, I'll take care of you!" Palmon growled.  
  
Faster than they could act, Palmon's vines shot out, grapling Mimi and  
holding her close. Mimi didn't put any resistance.  
  
"Damn it!" Jay cursed. "Let her go!" He charged the Noisy Cricket.  
  
"If you shoot, you'll hit her along with me!" Palmon answered.  
  
Jay cursed under his breath.  
  
Palmon chuckled until she felt something wet falling into her vines.  
  
Tears.  
  
Mimi hadn't talked, or made any attempt to escape her Digimon friend.  
Instead, she had gone back, remembering many moments of her life with  
her partner. When she first met her, when she had Digivolved into  
Palmon trying to protect her from Kuwagamon, Togemon, the time she had  
told Palmon she couldn't have her meet her friends, or they would think  
she had bad taste, when Togemon had finally Digivolved into Lillymon...  
  
Various flashbacks passed through her memory, bringing back the feelings  
of those many months and adventures in the Digital World. She didn't try  
to stop the flow of feelings that brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Palmon too, was suddenly invaded with images of the past. She saw this  
same girl, a little younger, and wearing a pink dress and hat, smilling  
down at her. Another time, feeding of the earth of a city much like  
this one, and not liking it, this same girl had given her a small flask  
of pure water.  
  
Other images. She, in another form she didn't remember having, a  
Lillymon holding that same girl as they flew, fighting an evil that  
had tried to destroy both their worlds, and a few words.  
  
She had thrown the girl into the air, and blown up one of the metallic  
tentacles the creature, Apocallymon, had tried to use, and then catched  
her.  
  
Shouting in fear until she was caught, the girl had glared up at her.  
"Why do yo treat me like that?!" The girl had asked.  
  
Lillymon had smilled down, and said: "Because I'm your Digimon!"  
  
Now, this girl had a name... a name that had meant so much to her all  
this time, from when she was born to this moment...  
  
"Mimi..." Palmon whispered, loosening her vines a little.  
  
Mimi sucked her breath in, opening her eyes and looking at Palmon.   
  
"Palmon?" She asked, hoping against hope, that her friend had come  
back.  
  
"Mimi!" Palmon shouted, breaking into sobs as she hugged her friend.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"  
  
Mimi smilled as she hugged her back. "It's okay, Palmon, I know you  
didn't."  
  
Jay lowered his Noisy Cricket, as the rest of the MIB's lowered their  
own weapons. He smilled, glad that it hadn't come to blasting the  
Digimon.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to look at Kay.  
  
"We still have a lot to do," Kay said. "Be ready."  
  
Jay nodded, looking back at the happy reunion. "I hope everything  
works." he whispered. Then turned around and followed Kay to Zed's  
office.  
  
***  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
Took me some time, but I finally did it! yay. Anyway, with various  
proyects on the way, SoU2 and D&D, well, I was a bit distracted!  
  
In any case, I would welcome all the comments you can send me!  
Please! C&C! R&R! IT HELPS! TRULY! HONESTLY!  
  
Later! 


End file.
